1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for high performance command processing in solid state drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash media used in solid-state storage systems can provide a very high bandwidth. However, processing delays for incoming commands can be a cause of perceptible delays from the host. Typical command processing interprets commands via a data path that does not take advantage of the concurrency offered by the flash media in solid-state storage systems. A system that can process multiple read and write commands from the host and quickly pass these commands to the storage media back end can improve processing performance and reduce delay.